<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More by Moon6Shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109790">No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow'>Moon6Shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader Related Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Ahsoka had more common sense then these Shinnies), Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader's Medical History Is It's Own Warning, Angst, Automail (Fullmetal Alchemist), Bacta As Lube Trope, Basically Vader offscreen yells at Imperial Officers, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Clones (Star Wars) - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Darth Vader Redemption, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy Medical Realism, Ficlet, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Medical Device, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Oneshot, POV Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader, POV Darth Vader, Panic Attacks, Partly Blind Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader, Partly Deaf Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Reference to Sentient SSD Executor| The Lady, References to Medical Malpratice, References to Torture, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., Sheev Palpatine l Darth Sidious is His Own Warning, Some Neurodivergent Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader, but mostly Vader &amp; 501st Legion Found Family Feels, for being idiotic teenagers, then goes off and Fixes Things so it _doesn't happen again_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader discovers the 'bacta as lube' trope and loses his shit. </p><p>aka </p><p>How Anakin accidentally started caring about other people again and Darth Sidious is going to regret it one day. Not today but someday. </p><p>-<br/>Started as crack treated semi seriously and then became crack treated <em>really</em> seriously because #Angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>501st Legion &amp; Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader &amp; Clones, Imperial Officers (Star Wars) &amp; Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader Related Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiration from this tumblr post:<br/>https://moon6shadow-my-writing-bookmark.tumblr.com/post/637625761515356160/gffa-the-kind-of-content-you-can-look-forward</p><p>Me:<br/>'I was reading a fic that reminded me of the ‘using bacta as lube’ thing after reading this and now I just have an image of Vader loosing his shit at some people mid sex scene because ‘What the hell are you doing the troops need that!!!!’ and going on this full blown <em>rant</em> about how you shouldn’t get complacent about supply lines in an active war zone and the importance of emergency medical supplies and essential supplies in general. </p><p>Aka Vader is now the reason the army supplies lube, you can even access it anonymously because ‘No secret relationships are <em>not</em> a good reason to misuse medical equipment!!’</p><p>Piett really doesn’t want to know but someone filmed the whole thing (thankfully without flashing the likely naked offenders) and now people are in a mix of shock, awe and wanting to take notes. </p><p>The medics and anyone else in charge of essential rations and equipment start CCing Lord Vader on their supply approval requests because obviously <em>he gets it</em>. And none of the other higher ups wants to explain to Lord Vader why they didn’t approve essential supplies and instead spent the money on x [less essential item]. '</p><p>-<br/>Warning for subpar medical devices and/or devices Vader hasn't had the time and experience to adjust to yet, and him just being Done With Literally Everything aka this is <em>not</em> good medical device representation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bacta as <em>lube!</em> What the <em>hell</em> kind of-</p><p>The door slammed out of the way as he approached his room then slid silently, aside from a few lurching jerks, shut behind him almost pointedly before he could move it again. The Lady obviously wasn’t very impressed with him for his initial rough handling and he mentally winced and send a soft apology through the Force as he grabbed a tool kit and went to work fixing what he just broke. Well at least <em>that</em> solved the problem of what he’d be working on while he meditated<em> this </em>time.</p><p>Becoming complacent on supplies was <em>never</em> a good idea, true most people might not have his background of slavery and inability to access, let alone <em>afford</em>, the medical miracle of bacta but for them to be so complacent in a <em>war </em>when supply lines were <em>always</em> at risk and medical supplies were almost as precious as water on Tatooine!? <em>Unbelievable.</em></p><p>He was <em>not</em> having his and the 501<sup>st</sup>’s mission compromised through the incompetence of these Shinnies his Master had saddled him with!</p><p>
  <em>How many more could he lose simply because they couldn’t get aid fast enough?</em>
</p><p>He <em>shoved </em>away from the door and grabbed his pad slamming the record button to deliver a scathing message first to the quarter master to ensure all troops had access to appropriate supplies without resorting to misuse of medical supplies and other message to the fleet’s <em>current</em> admiral for the deplorable behaviour of <em>their</em> troops, uncaring of how his throat was already raw from chewing out the shinnies from earlier, hit send and <em>done</em>.</p><p>He flicked the message application out of the way and pulled up the medical supply records. He hadn’t needed to look at medical supply records in a long time not since… well he’d been busy lately. First ensuring he was fighting ready and then hunting the Jedi that has slipped the trap his Master had set. He hadn’t had time for paperwork, hadn’t wanted to really, it was hard enough adapting his fighting style to his current situation without trying to adapt his paperwork handling abilities as well. His master preferred in-person reports which both was and wasn’t a small mercy in his current situation. Delivering his orders orally in a short and concise manor to other higher-ups and his fighter pilot squads, while primarily using the familiar military sign language with the 501<sup>st</sup> on and off the battlefield, had gone well so far, particularly with how much they’d fleshed out the sign language during the previous war. Even if certain higher-ups were resistant to receiving his orders via the 501<sup>st</sup>, particularly off of the battlefield.</p><p>Meanwhile his Master’s <em>insistence </em>on him enduring hours of standing stockstill in the Senate by his side, his Master’s Force grip a crushing vice his lungs couldn’t afford if he so much as <em>dared</em> to falter for even an instant, seemed to have paid off. No matter how much he had struggled to endure the agony of putting so much pressure on his new leg ports for such an extended period of time and cradling his new arm through the Force so his new arm port felt less like it was being torn off from gravity alone, while also trying to force his brain to make sense of the noise his new hearing aids so <em>graciously</em> bestowed upon him. At least now he could understand or at least get the gist of what people said, <em>most of the time</em>, especially when it came to his Master. He’d gotten must better at his new Master’s pop quizzes on what had been discussed, no matter how much his brain had desperately wanted to wander and tune it all out.</p><p>Meanwhile the ongoing torment of merely standing upright while being forced to listen to such senseless prattle had merely fuelled his rage towards the utter pointlessness and incompetence of the power-hungry Senate. A rage his Master delighted in and encouraged as he waxed lyrical about how soon even these last remains of the Republic would be <em>gone</em>.</p><p>
  <em>He tried to feel delighted rather than sickened at even the last crumpling remains of her life’s work being gone. To ignore the relief that she would never see her beloved Republic as it was now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could hate it enough for the both of them, even as he did what his new Master bid. A puppet on a string. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasn’t he meant to be free now?</em>
</p><p>The smooth toneless voice of a droid issues from his pad and he throttles down years worth of instinct to kill it before it fires, as it plods through the medical supply report. It’s methodical, lifeless and his mind already wants to shut down and zone out as he wrestles with himself to <em>listen</em> because this is <em>important</em>. He can’t complete his mission with dead men, and they don’t make them like they used to.</p><p>
  <em>How many brothers has he already lost because they were treated like expendable cannon fodder by their new leaders? How many did he loss before that through his own inexperienced tactics, lack of medical supplies, pure bad luck or otherwise?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart burns at the reminder of Krell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He put his Master’s mission before his brothers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never again, never again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No more. </em>
</p><p>He doesn’t have his old Clone Wars reports to compare figures to but he doesn’t need to as he pulls up other supply reports and budgets and starts rearranging. He’s done this before, he’s done this a <em>million times before</em>, in another life, another world, but his brothers are still here and so is he.</p><p>
  <em>No more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise vod, no more. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspirations within fic:</p><p>Fullmetal Alchemist's Automail limbs for fantasy medical realism just with bacta and Sidious's Sith Force Healing to speed up the automail port's healing because that's probably the only reason Anakin's new limbs aren't threatening to tear his ports off under their own weight. At least they might not be if he wasn't putting constant strain on tender freshly healed wounds by doing things like dangling a heavy metal arm off them or standing on them for <em>hours</em> on end. Considering said ports are literally connected to his nerves and essentially the scabs on a fresh wound not good.</p><p>Sentient SSD Executor| The Lady's characterisation in the 'Empire Reimagined' Series by Wishfulthinking1979. Blink and you'll miss her. </p><p>Heart of the Force by AmayaNatsuya, the scene where Anakin is building a droid during moving meditation. </p><p>Double Agent Vader by Fialleril. (Spoilers) No idea if they are a Fullmetal fan but the automail port operation requires you to be awake and fully aware of your nerve endings to ensure the nerves are attached correctly and will later enable you to control your automail limb/s. So yes DAV's au canon of Anakin's fire deadened nerves being jolted awake mid operation happens here. Off-screen moment but it happens in some shape or form. </p><p>'No More' is from Doctor Who.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>